The Recovery
by suzie2b
Summary: It's been a week to the day.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Recovery**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley had finished her morning deliveries and signed out when Captain Boggs told her he had nothing more for her to do. She quickly walked home, gathered what she needed into a basket, and headed out again.**

 **Charley walked into the nearly empty hospital ward and looked around for head nurse Vicky Lawson. After having a few words with her friend, Charley went directly to the bunk she'd been spending a good deal of time next to in the last seven days. She smiled down at her dozing husband after setting the basket on the floor. It was good to see the IV gone and a healthier color back in his cheeks.**

 **It was a week ago to the day when Sergeant Jack Moffitt arrived at the apartment to tell Charley that Tully had taken a bullet in the abdomen during their latest mission. It had been touch and go for a while, but the doctors repaired the damage, giving him plasma, antibiotics, pain killers, and whatever else he needed. Tully had been unconscious for the first day and a half. When he finally awoke Charley was at his side, looking worried and tired. But now Tully was on the road to recovery and she had been sleeping in their bed again instead of the chair she was now sitting in.**

 **After a few minutes, Tully sighed and opened his eyes. When he saw Charley he smiled and said, "Hi."**

 **Charley returned the smile and bent to kiss him softly on the lips. "Vicky says you got to eat lunch today."**

 **Tully shifted carefully. "If you can call chicken broth, lime Jell-O, and weak tea lunch."**

" **It tasted good though, didn't it?"**

" **Yeah, it did. Even though I don't have much appetite yet." Two orderlies arrived and began to set up privacy screens around them. "What's going on?"**

 **Charley grinned. "I thought you might want to get cleaned up now that you're starting to feel better." She stood and moved the basket onto the chair.**

 **Tully looked at the items in the basket. "You're going to give me a bath?"**

 **Charley put a pout on her face. "Would you rather one of the nurses…"**

 **Tully pulled her down into another kiss before he said, "I definitely want you to do it."**

 **As a bucket of hot water and a basin were brought in, Charley set the basket on the floor again and sat down on the bunk. She brought out shaving supplies and set them on the chair. Then took out a small towel, wash cloth, and a dish with a bar of soap. After Charley put water in the basin, she hummed softly as she soaked the wash cloth and wrung it out a little before soaping it up. Tully sighed as she washed and rinsed his face with the warm cloth. Then Charley set about carefully giving her husband a shave.**

 **When she had finished with that Charley smiled. "Ready to sit up so I can scrub your back?" Tully held out his arm and she helped him to sit up with a soft groan. "You okay, love?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Just a little stiff."**

 **Satisfied that he wasn't in any real pain, Charley quickly washed, rinsed, and dried his back and neck. When he was settled down again she massaged dry shampoo into Tully's hair and scalp. Next, Charley gently scrubbed his chest, arms, and stomach, being careful around the bandaged incision.**

 **Charley was rinsing out the wash cloth and looking at her husband's face. He seemed relaxed with his eyes closed. "Still doing all right?"**

 **A smile appeared, but Tully didn't open his eyes as he said quietly, "I'm in ecstasy."**

 **Charley giggled softly as she pushed the blanket off his legs. "Okay, can you push your hips up a tad?" He did and she slid his boxers off, quickly washed and dried the rest of him before sliding on a pair of clean boxers.**

 **Vicky's voice came from the other side of the screens. "How's it going in there?"**

 **Charley said, "Ready for clean sheets."**

 **Two orderlies got Tully up and Charley wrapped him in a blanket before he sat down in a wheelchair. Then the orderlies took away the water, basin, and privacy screens while Charley packed everything else back into the basket.**

 **As Vicky and another nurse changed the bedding, Charley gently brushed the dry shampoo out of Tully's hair. When she was finished, she kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Ready to get back in bed?"**

 **Tully opened his eyes with a smile and a nod. Charley moved the wheelchair close to the bunk and helped him scoot over into bed. She took the blanket from around him as he slid under the clean covers. Charley sat down on the chair and took his hand. "How're you feeling?"**

 **Tully squeezed her hand gently as he gazed at her with a groggy smile. "Only way I could feel any better is being home with you. Thank you, sweetheart. Don't know what I'd do without you."**

 **Charley leaned down and kissed him. "You're very welcome, love." She sat up and smiled as he fought to stay awake. "Close your eyes and sleep now. I'll be back in a while."**

" **Where you going?"**

 **Charley indicated the basket at her feet. "Home to put this stuff away and then get some lunch."**

 **Tully gave a slight nod as his eyes slid closed. His voice was barely a whisper when he said, "Okay."**

 **Charley sat there holding his hand until she felt it relax in hers as he fell asleep. She smiled at the untroubled expression on his sweet face. Then Charley gently set his hand on the bed and stood up. After one more look at her husband, she picked up the basket and headed for home.**


End file.
